


Arranged Marriage

by JadaLiburd



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Opposites Attract, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaLiburd/pseuds/JadaLiburd
Summary: An arranged marriage that brings the darks and the lights together. Law, a vampire apart of the darks, is to marry Luffy, an elf apart of the lights. What will come of this marriage with a seven year age gap? Does it really apply to those immortal beings?
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I've ever typed on this site, so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I am also a major LawLu shipper, it's one of my major ships in OP.

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought it was a dream when he was younger but nope, it wasn't. His fathers just told him that he was getting married in a year's time. A marriage his pink loving father had agreed to in his drunken state. How a four century year old vampire could get drunk was what had him half pissed. The other thing that pissed him off is that he had to marry a boy seven years younger than himself. That shouldn't really be a problem since Law was two centuries and 26 years old and the boy would be two centuries and 19 years old. Law wasn't all to pissed at the fact that his partner was a boy, he was bisexual after all. But he definitely didn't want some stuck up brat to be his partner. He was arguing with his pink loving father until his other father called him. Law turned grey eyes towards his taller and scarred father. "Marrying you off pains me Law. But what do you think would happen if we said we didn't want to do it? A war is what we are trying to avoid." Law simply nodded his head. He knew his father was right, a war would be bad right now. 

Now Law was in front of his open door, staring down the boy smiling up at him. The boy was a whole head shorter than Law. His face was chubby and his teeth were pearly white as he stared up at him, his pointed elf ears twitching a bit, under his left eye was a scar. He held a big bag on his back with stuff sticking out. Law stared a while longer and took in his attire. A red vest, opened to showed a well developed chest, abs and a X scar, paired with blue pants with white fluff at the ends and flip-flops. A hat was hanging from his neck by a string. Law looked behind the young boy to see two other males, one with a smile that said I'll kill you and the other with an all out glare. The younger boy pushed passed Law and he sighed. He looked back to the two older males standing there. "And you are?" Law asked, already irked and tired. "We're Luffy's older brothers. Sabo and Ace." The blonde named Sabo said. Law realised the one named Ace freckles on his face with scales on his cheeks. The blonde had a scar over his left eye and elf ears. So Ace was a salamander and Sabo was a elf, like the little boy. Law remember the little boy from childhood but he highly doubted the boy remembered him.

"Listen Mr.tattoo man-" Ace started but Law cut him off by pointing to Ace's left arm that had tattoos. "And it's Trafalgar D. Law." Ace pouted and turned away with closed eyes. "Well Traffy, we just wanted to tell you that you should call off the marriage." Sabo said. Law rolled his eyes at the two males leaned against his door way with folded arms. "If I called off the marriage, a war could break out. I'm not as pleased about this as you guys are." Law said. "You-" Ace got cut off once again. He turned to see who cut him off but his eyes widened, face flushed and he clamed up completely. "Oh hey Marco-ya." Law said nodding to the blonde male named Marco. Marco, in all his shirtless glory, walked up with bruises on his body. "Rather get you to treat me. Thatch is shit at it -yoi" Law motioned to his room and Marco walked in, sparing a glance at the two males in front of Law. Staring at Ace longer than necessary. (–w–) "Listen, if you could introduced me to that blonde guy, I'll give you my blessings." Ace said slinging an arm over Law's shoulder, pulling Law down to his height and whispering in his ear. Law rolled his eyes and Sabo face palmed. Sabo grabbed Ace and pulled him to his side. "If you hurt Luffy, we'll kill you." Sabo said with a smile before he turned on his heal. He dragged a struggling and screaming Ace down the halls. 

Law shut his door and turned around to see Marco staring at Luffy with wide eyes. The little elf was hugging one of Law's pillows to his body, his arms and legs wrapped around it. Thankfully he had taken off his flip-flops but his hat was still around his neck. "I didn't think the rumors of you getting married to the prince of the lights, were real -yoi" Marco said staring at the small elf. "And don't you think he's a bit young for you -yoi?" His question caused Law to laugh as he pulled out the first aid kit. "I don't think you should be saying that Marco-ya. Don't think I didn't see you checking out Ace-ya." A small blush colored Marco's face and he faked a cough, walking around the bed and sitting in the chair that Law pulled from his desk. "So who were those guys at your door?" Law let out and irritated sigh and began cleaning Marco's wounds. "Those two are his older brothers." Law said motioning to the sleeping boy. "The one with blonde hair is named Sabo and the one with raven hair is named Ace." Marco nodded his head but kept still otherwise, since Law hates when people move when he's treating them. He even hit someone over the head, that someone being none other than Thatch.

When Law finished wrapping Marco's wounds, Marco made his way towards the door. An idea popped into his head and Marco smirked while Law placed his first aid kit back in his drawer. "Don't go so hard on him Law. His body's small -yoi" Marco teased. Law turned to the phoenix with a glare and a slight blush on his face. Marco laughed and left the room. Law sighed and turned to the boy on his bed. He had to go to class. He went to take a bath.

•~•~•~•

Luffy woke up to the smell of food. He sat up on the bed, the pillow still held to his chest, and he looked around. The room was the basic color of grey and more grey. The carpet was black though. The bed had white and grey sheets and was in the middle of the room. Against the left wall was a desk and a chair and against the right wall was a large wardrobe. On the left of the bed was a drawer. Next to the drawer was a large window covered by a curtain. Below the desk was door that led into the bathroom. The room was lit by a single lamp on the drawer. Over the desk were shelves with stuff on it. Next to the room door were pegs where hats were hung. Luffy let go of the pillow and bounced off the bed. He padded towards the desk and saw plates of meat, veggies, fruits and more. He greedily ate all of it. He spotted a note beside a plate and took a bone out his mouth. He picked up the note and read. "I was told that you have a bottomless stomach, Luffy-ya, so this is for you. Nobody is able to enter this room without my permission so your safe. It's best you don't leave the room since not all Darks are like me or some of my friends. I will be back tonight. ~Law." Luffy traced the handwriting with wonder, he thought it looked really pretty. "Law..." He muttered softly. Hazel brown eyes looked from the letter to the window hidden by the grey curtain. 

Luffy walked towards the curtain and pulled it to the right. The moonlight shone brightly into the dimly lit room. The moonlight reflected his hazel brown eyes as he stared up at the moon. The letter in his right hand was brought to look at again. Luffy traced the handwriting and his ears twitched when he heard the door open and close. He turned around, and warm hazel eyes locked with cold grey eyes. Law's bag slipped off his shoulder, down his arm and dropped to the floor. He didn't know why but seeing Luffy in the moonlight made him look delicious, both sexually and hunger wise. Luffy gave him a smile and Law felt his heart exit his body. "LAW!!" He shouted happily and before Law knew it, he was pounced on. Law's back hit the door and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy so he didn't fall. His legs gave out under him and they slid to the floor. Luffy pulled back, now straddling Law's lap and his hands around his neck. "Hey Law, can we kiss? Nami said that people who are gonna get married kiss." Law was completely blank. To say he was surprised was an understatment. Luffy stayed on his lap waiting for his answer. Luffy was surprised when Law's eyes fell closed. "Law?"

Law woke up to a weight on his body. He opened his eyes only to see hazel brown staring at him intently. Luffy's pointy ears twitched slightly while he stared intently at Law. (Luffy was on Law like the story cover) Law brought his arm over his eyes. A part of him had hoped all of that was a dream but alas, that wasn't the case. The agreement of marriage was actually made when Law was seven and Luffy was only just birthed. Law doesn't remember meeting Ace and Sabo and vampires have great memories so it could be that he never met them. He remembered having to play with Luffy at the age of ten and he three. When Law hit fourteen, Luffy was 7 and they still played or spent time together. The next year Law and Luffy weren't able to meet anymore. 

"Law?" Law lifted his arm and let it drop behind his head. Luffy was staring at him with sadness and the sight hurt Law. "Don't you remember me?" Luffy asked, a frown etched onto his face. "I do remember you." Law said and he cupped the chubby cheeks of the young boy. Luffy's ears twitched lightly and he leaned into Law's touch. Law caressed the scar under Luffy's left eye. Luffy leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Law's lips. Law froze by the action, not expecting that the younger would pull a sneak attack. Well, since he's already done it and they were getting married next year, it doesn't matter what they do. Law pulled Luffy to him and another kiss was shared. An innocent one, Law's not stupid. He can tell Luffy's new to kissing and he wasn't going to force him until the younger wanted to go farther. A simple chaste kiss, teaching Luffy how to apply pressure to his lips and move them in sync. Luffy's a fast learner, a little bumps and rushing, and soon he had gotten the hang of it.

A year later, they were on the bed, of their bedroom, in their new home. It was their wedding night and they were both eager to touch, to feel, to be one with each other. Before their wedding, Law had graduated successfully and was a full-time surgeon. His nickname being the Surgeon of Death. The wedding was a big one, extravagant and probably expensive since all Darks and Lights were to attend. Their marriage was not only a peace treaty between the Lights and Darks, it was also something that said that other couples like their's can bloom and live happily. Law pulled away from Luffy's lips and looked down at the younger. Luffy was flushed below Law, his lips kiss swollen, his hair disarray and his eyes glazed over in love and lust. "I love you Luffy." Law said pressing his sweaty forehead against Luffy's. The younger let out a breathy laugh before grinning up at Law. "I love you too Law." Luffy said and Law hummed in response. Their lips met in another heated kiss.

"Your doing well, baby." Law breathed before pressing a kiss to Luffy's knee. Luffy let out another pained cry, crushing Ace and Sabo's hand while he pushed. Another year passed, and Law was delivering their child. Ace and Sabo was beside the raven head for support. The two males swapped with their father and grandfather, their hands probably broken from Luffy's strong hold. Law stared at his first child with a watery smile, the little girl gurgling softly. Luffy was pregnant with twin girls and after delivering one, the other has yet to come. Luffy stared at his first child with a soft and tired smile before his eyes widened upon feeling another contraction. Law gave his first daughter to Bepo, his childhood friend and a polar bear, before going back between Luffy's legs for their other daughter. Luffy grabbed onto his father and grandfather's hand and cried out loudly. Dragon, Luffy's father, and Garp, Luffy's grandfather, winced upon feeling Luffy's strong hold. Now they knew why tears were streaming down Ace and Sabo's faces when Luffy was holding their hand. "Your doing great Luffy. You're a strong boy." Garp encouraged but his encouragement was not liked by Luffy. The younger sent a dark glare in Garp's direction that had him chuckling nervously. Luffy felt his forehead being wiped and looked to his father who was giving him a small smile, a rag in his free hand. "One more push, Luffy." Law said and Luffy grabbed his father and grandfather's hand tightly while he did his last push. Luffy was left panting heavily once his last daughter was out of him. "You did well." He heard his father say and he let out a breathy laugh. "Shishishi! Of course. Me and Torao worked hard." Luffy said proudly, albeit very tired.

That was five years ago. A lot happened during those five years. Ace got married to Marco, Sabo got married to a girl that worked with him named Koala. Sanji, a fox spirit and one of Law's friends, had gotten married to Zoro, a swordsman and a close friend of Luffy's. Remembering how they met always made Luffy laugh. Zoro had fallen asleep outside of Sanji's restaurant and Sanji had kicked him awake, which ended in name calling and fighting. No one would have thought they'd fall in love and get married. Perona, Zoro's adopted sister, was a sobbing mess at Zoro's wedding. Before the two males had even known they'd liked each other, Perona would often pick fights with Sanji shouting, and I quote: "I WILL NEVER GIVE MY ADORABLE LITTLE BROTHER TO A THIEVING FOX SPIRIT LIKE YOU!!" Zoro always got embarrassed while Sanji found the whole thing extremely funny. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper, Luffy's other friends, found the situation funny too and whenever they got the chance they would tease the hell out of Zoro.

Law got woken up by jumping on his bed. "Wake up, papa!" Was the familiar shout of his first daughter, she was like a Luffy incarnate. His second was his incarnation, he'd like to think. "Shishishi! Let papa sleep. He was working a really long shift last night." He heard his husband say. He opened his eyes and looked at Luffy who had their five year old ball of energy on his hip. His second daughter padded into the room and climbed onto Law and Luffy's bed. She cuddled beside Law and he chuckled lightly. Law let a lazy smile form on his lips. He loved his family more than anything, he couldn't be happier for a drunken marriage agreement made by his father and Luffy's grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> The part after their first kiss together was rushed. I kinda gave up and had no inspiration to continue it. I do hope you guys enjoyed it still! I know it's kinda cringey too, so please no hate.


End file.
